


Art for The Twin Con

by Undici



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undici/pseuds/Undici
Summary: I am so excited to finally post the art for this story!The Twin Conis super fun to read, and also scorching hot, as you may guess by my choices in what scenes to draw :PI tried to challenge myself with every artwork (twins! latex!! threesomes!!!) and now that I'm on the other side, I'm happy to say I'm pretty proud of the result :DThank youAngel170, working with you has been lovely <3And thank you DCJBB for running this Bang :)Here's myTumblr, if you wanna come and say hi :)
Relationships: Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: DCJ Big Bang 2020





	Art for The Twin Con

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Twin Con](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867925) by [Angel170](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170). 



> I am so excited to finally post the art for this story!  
>    
>  [The Twin Con](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867925) is super fun to read, and also scorching hot, as you may guess by my choices in what scenes to draw :P  
>  I tried to challenge myself with every artwork (twins! latex!! threesomes!!!) and now that I'm on the other side, I'm happy to say I'm pretty proud of the result :D  
>    
>  Thank you [Angel170](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170), working with you has been lovely <3  
>  And thank you DCJBB for running this Bang :)  
>    
>  Here's my [Tumblr](https://heart-eyescastiel.tumblr.com/), if you wanna come and say hi :)


End file.
